In summer all is possible!
by CyrusLovatoLover
Summary: What happens when Sonny is going all summer to Los Angeles at the home of a Hollywood star? And what if this person is no other than Chad Dylan Cooper? Love? Hate? Read and you'll know it! Please REVIEW!
1. Summer vacations alone!

In summer all is possible!

_Summer vacations... alone!_

_Hey people! Well, that's my first fanfic so, if you wanna tell me something or give me ideas, I'm gona be thankfull to receive them and, if I use this ideas, I'm gonna devote the next chapter to you:) I also wanna say that I'm from Spain so, my first language isn't English but I'm gonna try to make it in the best way I can;) Thanks for read and please, REVIEW! Remember,I don't own SWAC (unfortunately)._

SPOV

!

YES! Finally, this school year has finished! Now, I have the whole summer for enjoy with my family and my best friend Lucy, YAY!

Lucy and me have written the fun-genda with our games and scary movies while we're eating chicken wings, so you can think that this is gonna be so fun... and it's true!

"Lucy, ready for the best summer of your life?" I asked perky as always.

"Oh yes Sonny, this is going to be the best summer ever!" She answered daydreamig.

"So, I guess we start tomorrow night our fun-genda, right?"

"Sure!" And with that, we went to our respective houses.

_The next day_

My mum wants to speak with me, I wonder what's going on...

"Honey, I know that your birthday is in August but I'm gonna give you right now my present... " My mum sound a little nervous.

"Look there was a contest for go the whole summer to Los Angeles free. Well... I won. So you're gonna go to Los Angeles! Aren't you exited? " I didn't answer to the question, I was completly in shock. "Sonny...?" My mum asked this time worried.

"Oh my god mum, I can't belive it! Los Angeles? You knew that travel to Hollywood was my biggest dream! Oh god, I Love you mum!" Oh my god you read that? Los Angeles! YAY! "Wait a second...? What about Lucy? We had planned all summer..."

"Don't worry about Lucy, she already know" What? And she didn't tell me...?

"Oh and Sonny, you're leaving tomorrow? If I were you I would start to pack" My mum winked at me. Wait, leaving?

"You're not... coming?"

"Nope, you are going to your own and, by the way, you're gonna stay to a Hollywood star's house all summer. I just don't know which one is because they don't gave me the name... Start packing baby girl!" Ok, let's go to pack...

_Later_

I just let out a scream.

My mum ran to my room worried " What happened honey?"

_Review please!_


	2. Goodbye

_Hey there! Did you liked the first chapter? I had some reviews and I wanna thank to the 3 persons who reviewed and read my fanfic:D Here is the second one, hope you enjoy it! And remember I don't own SWAC D:_

_Goodbye_

"Arrrg! I don't know what to pack! All seems wrong for Hollywood!" Really, I'm starting to stress.

"Allison Munroe, you just screamed because you don't know what to pack?" My mum asked a little angry and raising and eyebrow.

"Yes... Sorry mum..." I blushed. Ok, maybe that was too dramatic but admit it, Wisconsin's clothes don't work for Hollywood!

_Later_

Ok, I'm in the mall shoping with Lucy... let's go to buy cloooooothes!

"Oh my god Sonny, look at this dress... you have to buy it!" Lucy showed me a long and amazing red dress. **(You know the one that Sonny was wearing in this "secret dance" ? That one)**

"God Lucy I Love it! But it ins't cheap... if I buy it I can't buy anything more so I guess that..."

"Shut up! I'm buying it for you, it's my birthday present!" Lucy cut me out... Really?

"No way girl! Really? Oh my god you don't know how I love you! Come here, a best friends – hug!" Who have a best friend like Lucy... she's incredible!

I bought two shorts, two long jeans, 1 skirt and five shirts! (and the dress)

When Lucy and me arrived to my house... I had to say goodbye to her for all whole summer... god, that's going to be hard.

"Lucy I'm sorry..."

"Sonny shut up! I know that one of your biggest dreams was travel to Hollywood and tomorrow you're gonna make your dream come true! Don't feel guitly you're gonna have so much fun" She said with a sad smile. And with that, both of us started to cry and hug.

_The next day_

After packing and "spleeping" (I didn't sleep much, I'm nervous!) now I'm here with my mum and driving to the airport.

Ohgod, I'm so exited! (And nervous, I don't know were I'm going to sleep...)

We finally got to the airport and that when I had to say goodbye to my mum...

_Review please!_


End file.
